About Time
by ForeverJaggedCSI85
Summary: What if Harm wasn't slow to answer Mac? What would have happened?


**Title: About Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, the show belongs to Donald P. Bellasario, Belisarius Productions, and CBS.**

**Author's Note: Ok so I have been watching random episodes of JAG and when I came upon the third episode of season 7 "Measure of Men". After reading I am surprised that no one has written a post-ep one shot for this episode (or I haven't found it yet). This short was inspired by achaon's "Commitment".**

**A/N 2: This is a to test the waters for me as I do have two other H/M stories I am working on. **

**Spoilers for/Mentions of: Boomerang II (5.16) and Measure of Men (7.03) and ****Mixed Messages (7.05)**

* * *

Harm had gone to talk to Mac. After his sudden arrival on the Guadalcanal he saw the look of surprise on her face. In between them working Harm tried to get a hold of Mac to talk, but she kept avoiding him. He knew the only way to find and talk to her was to corner her, so to speak. When he reached her quarters, they began talking in earnest even it if was pleasantries. Before long, however, they got into a disagreement. It was understandable that Mac was and her words packed a punch. She was the first to ask the hard-hitting question, "Mic gave up the Navy and his country. Would you sacrifice your girlfriend?"

Harm answered, "Are you testing me?"

Starting to get annoyed, Mac asked again, "Would you?"

Harm answered, "What if I did?"

Thoroughly irritated Mac reiterated, "Answer the question."

Harm said again, "As long you answer mine."

He and Mac stared at each other. The tension was so thick someone could come in and cut it through. After what seemed like a long time when Harm realized it wasn't the time or place to stick his foot in his mouth and he finally answered, "Well Mac to have you in my life then my answer is yes. Yes, I would give my girlfriend for you. I-"

Harm didn't finish his sentence when Mac, who had gone to close the hatch to her quarters. She turned around and walked back to him and without warning, she placed her hands on his face and pulled him down for a kiss so steamy that it put all other kisses to complete shame. The truth was, from the time when they first met to the kiss they shared on the Admiral's porch, Mac had only ever wanted Harm.

Harm shocked at first quickly responded. Now was his chance to really show how he felt about her in hopes he didn't screw up again. As she moved hands upwards and tangled them in his hair, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and soon they engaged in a duel for tongue dominance. Harm was beyond ecstatic that he finally had the woman of his dreams in his arms, kissing her with everything he had.

When they finally parted lips if only to get air because they knew that they continue kissing if the air wasn't a problem. Alas they remembered their surroundings, the last thing they needed was for the both of them to be caught and court-martialed. They leaned forehead to forehead and Mac whispered, "We will resume this and talk after I complete my TAD."

Harm smiled his flyboy smile and replied, "I will be waiting for you…Sarah."

Mac felt her breath hitch when he said her given name.

As they were saying, their hazy state Gunny had stopped by to find the Colonel when he noticed the door to her quarters were closed. He had an idea of what was going on. But he knocked and asked in a low voice, "Ma'am, are you in there?"

They were lost in each other until they heard a knock and a voice call out, "Ma'am, are you in there?"

It was Gunny. It was time to get back to the case at hand. They only exchanged glances. After the trial ended, Mac gave Harm a quick goodbye in private but then stood afar when he boarded the helicopter. She knew the next few weeks would be tough without him and she knew she would tough it out.

~*~ A few weeks later~*~

Harm sighed. He had a rough couple of weeks. He had gotten the unexpected news that Renee gotten engaged to Cyrus so quickly.

However, the upside he finally had the woman of his dreams back in his arms. Just a few hours ago, he and Mac finally gave in to their desires and made love that was beyond either one of them could have imagined. With one wrapped around her as she snuggled into him while a blanket covered their bodies Harm began to ponder.

His Sarah had been through a lot during the last weeks of her TAD. When he saw the news report about firebombing before and during the evacuations, he became nervous. He knew that his Sarah was at the US Consulate in the Aceh Province in Indonesia. Of course, he knew that his tough as nails Marine could take care of herself and keep herself safe as she helped evacuate the consulate workers. Plus, he knew that Gunny knew about them and was there to help Sarah out. But still, that didn't keep him from worrying.

He had seen her back for a short time and they talked, but then she was gone again. He found out that she had gone back to Indonesia after she heard from a Captain Jarot in regards to Lylyana's well being.

Then as suddenly as she had left for Indonesia when she showed up one day. When he opened the door, he saw and he literally he pulled her into a bear hug and gave her a loving kiss in which she reciprocated. After the hug, however, the bigger surprise was what she had for him. She was wearing a large coat. He thought it was strange for her to wear a big coat since it was cooling down but still a bit warm for DC.

When she took opened the coat and showed him what was underneath. It turned out to be the very sexy white gown he had 'imagined' Mac in when he had been acting JAG and he fell out of the Admiral's chair. It accentuated her curves so well that Harm had to work hard not to drool. He remembered they briefly talked before she went on leave a second time and he explained what was wrong with him that one time. Soon their passions took over and they began to undress each other and left a trail of clothing leading to his room.

A short time had passed and Harm didn't realize that Mac was awake and watching him. Feeling her lips kissing his shoulder, he glanced at her and saw her with a sexy smile on her face.

He leaned down to kiss her, which she had responded, leading a passionate make-out session. When they parted lips, he said in a low voice. "Sarah, there are many things that I admire about you. One of which is how you won't stop until you find out how a person is doing. In this case, it is the young girl in Indonesia, Lylyana. Because of that, I know that one day you would make a fantastic mother."

Mac blushed. Harm then added, "I am sorry I pushed you into Mic's arms the first time when I left to go flying. Then again in Australia. If only I were able to express my feelings correctly, we would have been together a lot longer and shared more moments like this."

Mac silenced him with a gentle kiss. When they parted lips, she said, "What matters now is that we are together now for the long haul. There is no need for any of that I love you, Harm."

Harm grinned. He leaned in and kissed her. As he did so, he let his hands roam her gorgeous naked body. It didn't take long for Sarah to respond and they gave into desire and made love once more.

It took that one TAD for them both to realize and act on their feelings, the very emotions that they had danced around since they had first met.

* * *

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading "About Time". Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
